1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for detecting phenomena affecting visibility generated by an automotive vehicle, and a detection device enabling the method to be used.
It finds a particular application in the field of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As applied in automotive vehicles, methods for detecting solid obstacles such as a following vehicle are known from the state of the art, making it possible for example to warn if the following vehicle is getting too close. They do this by using a variety of sensors such as a radar, a LIDAR or a rear vision camera. If such an obstacle exists, and the rear lights are on, if the road is wet (whether it is raining or not), the visibility of the lights may be affected by a phenomenon affecting visibility, such as a spray of water generated by the vehicle's rear wheels, for the driver of the following vehicle, which may make that following driver unsure to some extent. Such methods cannot be used to detect such phenomena affecting visibility.